far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Vrkas Kesler
Vrkas is a Primeborn Scharfrichter of House Crux. A graduate of the Scharfrichter Class of 3185 from the Stahlmond Academy of Criminal Justice, Vrkas has fought against Illegal Synthetics, Pirates, and the Traitorous House Cygnus in the name of the Empire's Laws for the last fifteen years. Traits and Appearance Vrkas is dark, mysterious, handsome, devoted, and loyal. His features are a mix of African and Caribbean features. Warm smile. He is always wearing some sort of half-cape in public, which is attached to the finest military styled or military-inspired clothing. In private, he rarely wears a shirt. When out on missions where he expects to experience combat, he wears a custom-made and masterwork iteration of Trilliant Storm Armor. Biography Born into House Crux in the Year 3165, to Herzog Crux Kesler Rane and his wife, Herzogin Crux Kesler Aelia. He has a sister named Kral Crux Kesler Vigilantia and a younger brother named Kral Crux Kesler Tyrannios. Growing up, Vrkas knew nothing but luxury, as his parents spared no expense in providing him with the best private tutelage (including dueling lessons from Yaksha 蛇首 Illinois Corvia and private instruction at the Great Library on Haqani) and traveling with him around the sector on the family Cruiser to prepare him for a life of politics and to be the perfect noble scion. After Emperox Cygnus proved to be the betrayer of humanity and House Cygnus turned out to be traitors to the Empire, Vrkas joined the judicial arm of House Crux, and fought under his uncle, Feldherr Crux Kesler Zeno, in liberating Hong Lu. Now, Vrkas is a trusted servant of the judiciary—and one who executes the laws of the Empire. If the Richter's declare that someone is guilty of crimes against the Empire, Vrkas is dispatched to deliver the sentence: either by execution or capture, rendition to a Crux prison, enhanced interrogation, or other forms of punishment. Vrkas was trained as a soldier, a scholar, and a legal advocate for situations where a Richter or Anwalt was not present. Despite his noble upbringing, Vrkas is not afraid to get his hands dirty or walk the streets with the common people, eat food from street vendors, or drink at local/dive-y establishment. Vrkas is generally charming and polite, but can be quick to anger as he has very little patience. When he does leave the Ivory Tower his parents have constructed around him, whether its for a mission or for fun, he is always accompanied by at least six guards, who are under strict order from his parents to not let anything happen to their firstborn son and heir. His current titles: Son and Heir of Herzog Crux Kesler Rane and Herzogin Crux Kesler Aelia, Scharfrichter of House Crux, Scourge of Cygnus, Slayer of Synthetics, Herald of Hong Lu, the Sterbesakramente, and Captain of the HCS Hostis Humani Generis. Secret Backstory Details (IC: Kesler Family is covering up all former ties to Cygnus.) House Crux and House Cygnus were very close historically. The Kesler Family made their wealth from shipping raw materials and taking Nobles on tours of the sector, and to amass the fortune, worked closely with the Song Family of House Cygnus. The Song Family helped to identify the most profitable goods and the ports they should go to and to charter the seats on the Kesler starship (first a Corvette, then a Cruiser). Over the hundreds of years that the two families worked together, the families grew close, with lesser nobles intermarrying between the houses. Vrkas Kesler—heir to the Kesler family—was raised very closely with Cygnus Song Abigail—who was heir to the Song family—from when he was five years old. They studied together for seven years, including learning at the Velan Library and traveling across the Empire. However, in 3177, his father Rane brought him back in secret, as Prince Crux revealed the treachery of House Cygnus shortly thereafter. Vrkas never saw her again. Super Secret Backstory Details (IC: Only Vrkas knows this, not even his parents know.) But he did hear from her one more time. Vrkas, when he was 15 (three years into the War with the Artificials), found a message from Abigail at a place where they used to leave secret notes for each other. It read: "V, you know I would never betray the Empire or your family. If I don't survive, know that and remember me." Vrkas destroyed the note and never disclosed it. Education and Stats Vrkas was homeschooled by the best scholars that money could buy, learning self defense from House Reticulum duelists, studying with House Vela and Triangulum for science, and learning about starships and mechs from House Fornax. When the War Against Cygnus broke out, Vrkas studied at the Stahlmond Academy of Criminal Justice, where he learned how to be a Scharfrichter and received his first Executioners Sword. Equipment Executioners Sword Scharfrichter Crux Kesler Vrkas's Monomolecular Executioners Sword: "The First Judgment" Made by Shinkan 夾白 Bhimrao Fari and Shinkan 夾白 Bhimrao Faren Base Stats : * To Hit = +1 * Damage = 1d10+3 * Shock = 2 points/AC 15 * Enc = 1 * Maintenance Score = 3 Mods ** Customized (Free becuase of mastercrafting) +1 to hit ** Battery Discharge (Counts 1 towards maintenance) *** Before an attack, the wielder of the weapon can choose to turn the discharger on or off as a free action. If the discharge is on it has the properties of a stun baton but, and adds +2 damage to the normal damage roll. Once combat is over the weapon must be recharged using a Type A power cell. ** Weighted Blade (Counts 1 towards maintenance) +2 to damage ** Balanced Hilt (Counts 1 towards maintenance) -1 to Enc The First Judgement is a massive sword with purple and silver highlights. On one side, the words "Recht Kommt" are inscribed, and on the other, "正義" (Seigi - Justice in Japanese). On the tip of the blade is Shinkan 夾白 Bhimrao Fari's and Shinkan 夾白 Bhimrao Faren's signatures and the hilt are the engravings of "Our Sight Are True, Ours to Bear". When the weapon is charged the hilt glows a dark purple and when swung electricity crackles off the weapon. Jalad Aleadala Armor Designed and crafted by Artisan Taelyc of the Trilliant Ring AC: 20 Cost: 507,000 Encumbrance: 1 Tech Level: 5 Aside from functioning as storm armor, Jalad Aleadala ("Executioner of Justice") Armor carries a built in force pavis which can be switched to a medium advanced weapon at will and a reusable TL5 grav chute. The integral grav thrusters on this suit allow the wearer to move 100 meters horizontally or vertically in a rapid manner, a large improvement to the 20 meters of standard storm armor. Additionally the integration of pretech power generation means that Jalad Aleadala Armor never has to be recharged. This example is custom fitted to Scharfrichter Crux Kesler Vrkas and as such is AC 19 and Encumbrance 3 to anyone else that may don it. The HCS Hostis Humani Generis The life's work of two generations of the Kesler family, the HCS Galeocerdo was a luxury cruiser to ferry nobles and other cargo across the sector. Commissioned by Vrkas' father, Herzog Crux Kesler Rane, using money that was saved by his father before him, the Kesler family paid a pretty penny to the Selekai family of House Fornax to design and build the custom luxury cruiser in the shape of a shark with a Gravcannon in the mouth of the great beast. The principle designer of the ship was Navifex Fornax Selekai Liana, who worked tirelessly to get the design to the exact specifications of the eccentric Kesler family. However, during the War against the Artificials, House Crux needed every ship that the nobility had to fight against the Betrayer of Humanity. As such, it was renamed to the HCS Hostis Humani Generis to reflect that it was refit into a warship, again by the Selekai family, to help fight against Cygnus. It features a Gravcannon in the mouth of the shark, torpedo launchers in the eyes, a Mag Spike Array to screen fighters and provide point defense, and two Multifocal Lasers. Herzog Crux Kesler Rane commanded the ship in many battles against House Cygnus prior to his retirement. It then passed to Vrkas for his purposes as a Scharfrichter. The Cruiser was specifically customized to include a "Nobility Bridge" in the dorsal fin to allow House Crux nobility and other nobles who might be on-board to enjoy an exciting view of any potential space action while also keeping the valuable nobles away from enemy fire or potential boarding actions, which would obviously target the main bridge, located in the "nose" of the ship. Large screens of fully interactive models displayed everything a Noble could ever want to know about the ship, even providing video of the Bridge itself. From here, a Noble Commander could easily captain the ship virtually if the Captain was ever indisposed. Relationships Richter Crux Wufila Henrik Richter Henrik and Vrkas have been working together for a number of years. Vrkas has earned the respect of the older Richter through sheer force of will and success in deed, bringing in fugitives and dispensing justice throughout the sector. Henrik came to rely on Vrkas to take care of the more troubling assignments due to the personal resources that Vrkas was willing to use to complete a job. Conversely, Vrkas was afforded more freedom than most Scharfrichters, and given access to a Crucian spending account for missions to use as he saw fit. Recently though, the relationship between Henrik and Vrkas has been tested. On a mission to Demnoph, House Crux spent a considerable sum for a relic that ostensibly belonged to the Mother of Mercy herself and a Fornax prototype Psimech, but those items never made it to the custody of House Crux on Hiera. Vrkas took the fall and prostrated himself in front of Richter Henrik, who imposed various penalties against Vrkas. Then, Vrkas helped lead a team against of Cygnus synthetics on Thorg. He returned victorious, and called upon Henrik to extend a letter of marque and make the noted pirate Vera Thragna into a privateer for House Crux. Henrik, after much deliberation, agreed, making her the first of who would come to be known as the Upright Vagrant. Finally, Vrkas worked with Richter Henrik’s blessing to assassinate a corrupt Richter known as Kazi Pallis, who had used his position within the Crux Judiciary to pervert justice and enrich himself and his family to the detriment of the House and the Empire. Lord Cathar Crux DeMaiste Elish Vrkas' eternal friend and erstwhile rival from their time at the C.O.A.T., where Elish passed with flying colors on his first trial. The two became friends during their time the War Against the Artificials, where Vrkas and Elish conducted many raids and assassination missions together. Vrkas was dismayed when it came to light that his friend and rival committed a recent blatant murder on Hiera and had to go on the run. He hopes that he will not be the Scharfrichter called to bring in his friend. Kriegsherrin Crux Werner Saskia TBD Herzogin Crux Cledwyn Gwenevere TBD Other Pictures of Vrkas Kesler Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Crux Members